


seducing him

by RelaxAckles



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxAckles/pseuds/RelaxAckles
Summary: Sergio tries to tell Andres about his relationship with Raquel but decided that Martin was a better option to tell Andres about this. Martin is just happy to seduce Andres and in the end, Andres was happy to be seduced.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	seducing him

"Martin" Sergio's smooth voice made martin jump and turn around.

"Sergio," Martin said smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Sergio said trying to sound normal but Martin knew him well enough to realize that something was bothering him.

"What's bothering you ?" Martin gestured for him to take a sit with him on the couch. Sergio gave him a little smile and took a seat next to Martin, but his eyes were glued on the floor.

"Martin I know that we aren't always on good terms but since my brother stopped being a coward and you two worked things I realize that you were the missing piece in Andres's life."Martin smiled and nodded. It was true at first him Sergio didn't get along especially when he taught that because of him, he was going to lose Andres but it happened the exact opposite of what he was expecting. Andres confesses that he was in love with Martin as much as Martin was with him and since that day that Martin was sure he was going to lose Andres they have been together.

"I wanted to inform you that I have found love"Martin's eyes widened."And I know she is the one I want to spend my life next to."

Martin jumped off the couch a wild smile was spread across his face.

"Sergio this is fantastic I'm so happy for you it was time to found someone yourself and stop third-wheeling with me and your brother."He pulls Sergio in a hug but then realizes how that has sounded."No, that we mind you know that I and Andres love having you around".Martin then realized "Have you told Andres yet? He will be so happy"

"I highly doubt that this is why I wanted to talk to you first"

Martin frowned at that remark. What could it be that Andres who was waiting for the longest time to find love wouldn't be happy about?

"Martin I now you are a smart man so I need you to listen carefully and let me explain everything"

Martin couldn't stand the tension anymore."Yes Sergio just get it out"

"The woman that makes me believe in love and make me so happy that I ever been is Raquel Murillo. Before you say anything she has nothing to do with police anymore and yes I'm 100% sure of that. We love each other and I honestly can say that I don't see my life without her."

Martin just stands there looking at Sergio and couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth.

"God damn it, Sergio of all, the woman on this planet you find this one to fall in love" 

"You know better than anyone that we do not choose to whom we fall in love with"

Sergio was right of course nothing new.

"Are you really sure that she won't betray us. Sergio, you are a smart man I need you to be truthful with me now more than ever."

Sergio nodded. Martin smiles then found his way on his face again. He hugs Sergio again.

"Then I'm really happy for you" 

Sergio smiled back.

"I presumed that you want me to use one of my many talents and ease the news to Andres?"

"Yes it is not much to ask I know my brother weakness for you and I think it will be better if you tell him."

"Leave it to me I know how to break it to Andres".

They both laughed.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you, Martin.Really".

Andres was lounging on the bed with his sketchbook in hand when Martin walked in. He glanced up briefly and his eyes widened to see him wearing one of his shirts. It was his favorite one. It was tight on Martin highlighting his muscles. He was gorgeous.

"Well aren't you a pleasure to the eyes".He is wearing one of his famous smirks and Martin can't help but bite his lip.

"Andres", He couldn't help his body's instant reaction to his voice. Martin's voice was huskier than usual and Andres suppresses a moan. Martin was always sexy but nothing compares when he is actually trying to be that way.

"What is it that you want?"He narrowed his eyes watching Martin crawling on the bed towards him. Martin just grinned and make himself comfortable on Andres's lap, putting his arms around his neck and pressing himself on Andres's length. His body reacting like a robot and in seconds his hands were on Martin's hips.

"You know that I didn't really ask you for anything ?".Martin looked at Andres with his puppy eyes. Andres chuckled at Martin's words."You know you always say that you would do anything for me?"Martin said innocently.

"Where are you going with this?"His hands made their way under the hem of his shirt.

"I had a talk with your brother today".Andres froze at that, his mind starts working on what they may have been discussing and how that end with Martin seducing him.

Seeing the look on Andres's face, Martin put his hand not the nape of the other men's neck and crushed their lips together. Andres suddenly comes back to earth and just focuses on kissing his lover forgetting about the rest. When they broke the kiss Martin was smirking, he loved having that much of an effect on Andres.

Martin starts thinking of a modality to bring up the subject but there was no point he just needs to say it quick.

"Sergio and Raquel Murillo are together". A growl emanated from his chest and Martin put his hand on the other man's shoulder to kip him down.

"Andres look at me," Martin said as he lifts the other man chin to look him in the eyes," Sergio said is safe he believes her, he is smart he knows what is he doing, he loves her".

Hearings this words Andre was shaken this is what he wanted for his brother to find love but a policewoman this is just...insane but thinking about it we don't choose who we fall in love with he is an example of that he had so many wives he didn't ever think for a second he will end up with a man well Martin isn't just any man Martin was his brilliant engineer maybe this was the same he just hopes that Sergio knows what is doing.

Andres was back again remembering that his Martin was still very much in his lap.

"And I suppose Sergio asked you to seduce me so the news will be easier for me".

"Something like that".He smirked relived that Andres was over the news. He flowers himself so that their chests were pressed together. Andres's hands traveled to the back of his tights over his butt and up to his lower back as he lowered down so that Martin was completely lying on top of him.

"Well then let the seduction begin". His voice was challenging.

A challenge that Martin was ready to take.

Martin gives him a quick kiss on the lips before he moves down so he was near Andres lower half."Just relax".He whispers before he starts undoing the other man's pants while looking up at Andres with his innocent eyes."Let me take care of you".With a quick movement, he took Andres's pants off and put his hand on his member through his boxer. He then starts lowering his head as he took the boxer down enough to reveal Andres's erection. He lay a small kiss on the tip and then let his tongue flick across the tip before pulling back and moving his head to the side. He kissed up and down his length feeling him grow harder in his hand until he got back to the base and gave one long lick from base to tip. Then Martin started pumping his hand slowly squeezing at random intervals and earning many growls of appreciation from Andres.

He took his hand in sucking sharply and feeling Andres's legs tense. Martin made eye contact while he lowered his head as much as he could flattening her tongue on the underside of his cock before withdrawing again.

"Enough with the teasing Martin".the other man growled and Martin chuckled.

"Stop teasing?" He smirked and squeezed his member harder, "If you say so".

His mouth enveloped him again and he started sucking with abandon, twisting and pumping his hands faster as he bobbed her head too. Andres let out a loud groan and threw his head back against the pillows. Martin dropped one hand to his balls and started massaging, feeling them tighten as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Martin". He panted and with a guttural moan, Andres came in his mouth. He moaned around him and swallowed his seed.

Martin got up and kiss Andres letting the man taste himself. Andres hum in appreciation.

"I should let you seduce me more often," said Andres with a smile on his face.

Martin chuckled and kiss him again.

"I love you, Andres ".

"And I love you, my beautiful engineer".

"Now I think it's time for me to seduce you". said Andres and with a kiss on Martin's lips he got to work.


End file.
